Akemi's Birth
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: A short One-shot; title says it all :)


_Okay so this is just something that I felt some readers would enjoy considering one did ask :) If you want to read anymore one-shots until I come out with the sequel feel free to ask_

* * *

I glared at the dish I was currently washing: a mixing bowl. Why was I glaring at the bowl? It cut my hand while I was scrubbing the damn thing. "Uh, sis, why do you look so murderous right now?" a voice belonging to Krill said as he entered the question.

"This stupid pan cut me while I was washing it," I grumbled before dropping it on the ground. "Oh Jashin dammit!" Thanks to being nine-months pregnant I had a hard time picking things up.

The brown cat sighed as he jumped on the counter, "Where are the others at? I can't pick it up for you since I'm still a cat."

I scowled before trying to pick it up anyways, "I don't know, but Kakuzu is getting groceries with Hidan while Deidara and Sasori are on a mission."

"Ai, stop trying to pick it up before you put yourself in labor!" my brother hissed.

"This isn't going to put me in labor; it's just fucking uncomfortable as shit," I stated with an eye roll.

"What's going to-Ai, what are you doing?" Kisame asked as he entered the kitchen and immediately picked up the dropped bowl so I didn't have to worry about straining myself.

"This stupid mixing bowl cut my hand and then it freaking fell on the floor; it hates me and is taunting me," I pouted.

Kisame chuckled before patting my head, "It's an inanimate object; it doesn't have any feelings."

I frowned at my friend, "Don't fucking make fun; how do you know that it doesn't? For all you know the damn thing could be the next Orochimaru."

Krill sweat-dropped while giving me a dead-panned expression, "Really Ai? The next Orochimaru? What is going on through your mind?"

I glared at the cat before throwing an oven mitt at him, "Don't make fun dammit!"

"Kisame, I know I have told both you and Krill to leave Ai alone since she's pregnant," Itachi said as he entered the kitchen.

" 'Tachi, I want some dango," I said hugging the Uchiha.

Itachi blinked at my sudden change in attitude before smiling slightly, "Would you like me to go get you some?"

I nodded before pulling some ryou out of my pocket, "Please, and feel free to get yourself some."

I swear I saw a glint appear in his eyes before he nodded, "Hn." With that the Uchiha left the kitchen with Kisame to go get my dango.

I sighed as I sat at the table while gently rubbing my stomach; I smiled as the baby kicked my right hand. "Have you come up with a name yet?" Krill asked watching me.

"Hm, Kakuzu and I agreed that if it's a boy we were going to name him Ryuu since the baby has a fiery personality already," I answered.

A small smirk came to Krill's face, "Makes sense; what if it's a girl?"

"We haven't decided, but I'm thinking either Keiko or Akemi; not too sure," I stated before I felt a contraction. I inhaled sharply and slowly let out the breath and continued taking deep breaths for a bit.

Krill tensed before pawing my forehead gently, "You aren't going into labor are you?"

I shook my head before letting out a sigh, "No, just contraptions; I've been having them for the last few days."

"Does anyone else know?" my brother asked a bit worried.

"Are you kidding me? If anyone else knew they'd already be forcing me into the hospital," I growled. "Especially Kakuzu; love my husband to death but sometimes I just want to smack him and his worried ass."

The brown cat chuckled, "This is true; you think Hidan would have learned as well."

"That ass hole has lost his head so many times and he still hasn't learned not to mess with me while I'm pregnant," I growled. "Next time I'm going to cut his arms off as well before stitching his mouth shut."

Krill raised an eyebrow, "What has he been saying."

"What hasn't he said," I deadpanned.

That's when Hidan decided to make an entrance into the kitchen in the most stupid way possible; he snuck up behind me and scared the shit out of me. And what better to follow that up with than going into labor. I started taking deep breaths before forcing myself out of the chair. "Hidan you fucking moron!" I shouted.

Krill visibly paled at realizing what just happened. Kakuzu was just staring at me in disbelief. Hidan, being the idiot we all knew he was staring at me not grasping the situation, "How did I scare you that fucking bad?"

"I'm in labor you fuck-tard!" I shouted hurrying as fast as I could out of the kitchen.

"Great Hidan, now she's in labor," my husband said; obviously the information didn't really click. "Shit she's in labor!"

Sasori and Deidara had returned from their mission to see Kakuzu rushing me to the infirmary in Konoha; immediately catching on, the two followed behind before Itachi and Kisame saw us and also rushed behind us.

~~~~~Time Skip cause I'm lazy~~~~

I laughed lightly as I held the beautiful baby girl in my arms. Kakuzu smiled down at the two of us before kissing me gently on the lips. Sasori was leaning on the doorframe with Deidara standing near him. Itachi and Kisame sat in the chairs in the room as Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Zetsu stood along the wall where Sasori was. "Have you decided on a name?" the puppet master asked staring at the little bundle in my arms.

I nodded, "I decided on Akemi; it just fits her."

"She looks a lot like you, Kakuzu, yeah," Deidara grinned.

I smiled at how accurate Deidara's statement was as I ran my fingers through my daughters surprising already thick, dark brown hair. It fell nicely on her light brown skin.

Kisame chuckled, "I just hope she doesn't inherit both of your personalities."

My eyes narrowed at my favorite shark, "What's wrong with our personalities?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying if she were to have both she'd be a force never to reckon with since she's be stubborn and short-tempered," said shark answered.

"That's not necessarily-Oh, I'm too tired to argue with you," I sighed as my eyes felt heavier than ever.

"You can't go to sleep just yet," Sakura said as she re entered the room.

Fuck my life. I just want sleep.

* * *

_I hope you readers enjoyed the short story :) Please review_


End file.
